


Travel through snow, together we go.

by RetroDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oh ms believer, Snow, cuddles for warmth, cute lil nose nudging, cuteness, josh is warm, joshler - Freeform, little sneezes, tiny bean is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroDun/pseuds/RetroDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Your twisted thoughts are like snow on the rooftops</em><br/>Please, take my hand, we're in foreign land<br/>As we travel through snow<br/>Together we go<br/><em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel through snow, together we go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mildly inspired by the song Oh Ms Believer and a little bit of the idea was from a prompt I saw but yeah this is just supposed to be fluffy and cute

Harsh gusts of the winter’s bitter wind swirled around us, we had been standing together on this icy footpath for so long now that we had begun to forget that we were shivering, teeth chattering and all. Delicate snowflakes were dancing around in the air and peppering themselves through our hair and over our clothing. I cupped my hands up towards my face and desperately blew my warm breath into my palms hoping the pocket of heat would somehow provide lasting warmth. I was pulled out of my desperate attempts of heating myself up by a small delicate sneeze to the right of the footpath. I look over at Tyler, tilting my head to the side slightly and take in his appearance. His hands are shoved into the pockets of his hoodie and he’s hunching his shoulders over, his aim was to look like he wasn’t as cold as he actually was but the slight shake that had taken over his body and the redness of his nose was a dead giveaway of the effect this snow was having on him.

“Did you sneeze babe?” I grin and giggle lightly as Tyler shuffles over and huddles into himself more, his hair flopping over his forehead slightly as a result of the dampness in the air and of the snow still falling and swaying in the spaces around us.

“No, I uh.. Just-“ he was betrayed by his own body and was cut off by another high pitched adorable sneeze, the little particles of snow floating around puffed out and away as if the sneeze had caught them off guard. Little giggles bubble up in the back of my throat and I can’t help it when I’m consumed by the fits of laughter.

“That’s so cute, Ty” I gush, watching as he goes to pouting his face. He kicks his shoes through the dusting of snow, flicking little poufs of snow and ice into the air as his foot swings back half-heartedly, words are mumbled under his breath just at a volume slightly too low for me to catch a hold of. Another sneeze comes, catching Tyler off guard and causing him to awkwardly jump back, a bewildered expression on his face.

“What’d you say baby?” I question lightly trying to stifle the laughs threatening to spill over the edge. How did I end up with a boyfriend that might possibly have the cutest sneeze in the whole of this earth? 

The powdery snow is slowly building up on us wrapping us up in freezing white blankets, obviously the continuing drop in temperature was the culprit for the boys sneezing but I’d stand out here forever if it meant I got to hear this sound more often.

“I said, it’s not funny!” his voice raises slightly and cool puffs of frosty smoke billow out of his mouth and float off into the never ending abyss that Is the sky, yet another high pitched ‘achoo’ is let out and I try my hardest to remain in control but to no avail fits of laughter wrack my body and before I know it I’m doubled over, gasping for breath and cackling at the ground. My amusement is cause by a mixture of Tyler’s tiny kitten-esque sneezes and the grumpy expression cemented onto his beautiful face.

Tyler grumbles and shoves me with his shoulder and nearly knocking the frozen footpath out from underneath of my feat, I stumble back a few steps before fully regaining my footing and standing up straight again. “Don’t mock my sneezing” he muttered as quietly as possible, glaring down at his feet which are now being frosted over with layers of snow, his eyes refuse to break their contact with the ground so he can’t give himself the chance to make eye contact with me.

“Aw, Baby Boy, come here.” I coo softly, gently coaxing Tyler’s hand out of his pockets and enveloping it between my own, lovingly I run my thumb across his knuckles as I gently guide the smaller boy towards me and into my chest, our faces meet, noses almost touching as I look into those beautiful coffee coloured eyes that I fell in love with instantly the day I met him. A small smile sprouts on Tyler’s face as cold air from our shallow breaths fan out around us tickling our face in the process.

“I’m not making fun of you, I think it’s adorable!” I gush, gently nudging my nose against Tyler’s and catching his gaze once more “You’re beautiful, you know that right?” I mumble soothingly, my arms link around Tyler’s small frame and I pull him further into my chest. Tyler looks down shyly and bites his lip, even though he’s avoiding looking at me I can feel him tense in my arms and I can feel the doubt that appears to be washing over his body. 

“You’re the best person I’ve ever met and I’m so lucky to have ended up with a boyfriend as gorgeous as you” I whisper into his hair, barely audible in the whistling of the air around us. I stroked my hand across his chin softly, coaxing his head up slowly so I can catch his lips in mine. My lips are numb, his are chapped and there is snow floating around us, catching the light of the street laps and creating the image of stars gracefully falling down to our feet, the cold consumes me but right now there is fire trailing up from the delicate pace of Tyler’s hands entwining themselves into the curls of my hair. I’ve never felt warmer than this moment right now wrapped in the fire of Tyler’s love and savouring the taste of his lips pressed against mine, both calm and demanding all at once.

“I love you, Joshua Dun” Tyler whispers, his words getting whisked away with the fog of his breath. He looks up at me and the tiny flakes catch his eyelashes as they flutter across his cheek. We stand there wrapped in each other’s arms as I just admire the beauty that is Tyler Joseph, minutes past and I’m pulled from my thoughts as another sneeze fills the silence around out, his face turns bright red and he tenses, burying his face into my neck in embarrassment but even that couldn’t hide the little giggle that escapes from his mouth, sending shivers through my body as his lips shake against my neck.

“And I love you too, Tyler Joseph” I smile contently pulling him into my chest further and nuzzling my nose into his hair.


End file.
